Modern vehicles, especially automobiles, increasingly provide automated driving and driving assistance systems such as blind spot monitors, automatic parking, and automatic navigation. The quality and reliability of automated driving and driving assistance systems, however, can be difficult to determine given the nearly limitless scenarios in which vehicles may operate. The amount of resources required for quality control of automated operation is multiplied when considering that different users may subjectively evaluate substantially identical automated driving maneuvers differently.